


Dark Chocolate Kisses

by drink24get



Series: Stony Bingo Challange [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, just...so much fluff, kissing while eating chocolate, kissung with tongue, quite a bit of tongue talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drink24get/pseuds/drink24get
Summary: Fill for STONY Bingo promptSquare: DarkSteve loves Dark Toblerone. So does Tony. But there's one way he likes it best.





	Dark Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Bingo and my very first Marvel fiction.  
> Please be kind, but I would love feedback. Creative criticism is always welcome and helpful.
> 
> I know they didn't use inhalers in the 40s, but...whatever.  
> I also know that they had Philly cheesesteak and pizza in the 40s, but I would assume that Steve wouldn't have been able to eat it as a kid.
> 
> Unbetaed. Not thrilled with it since I know it's not my best work, but I'm not used to writing on a deadline. I may edit it when the Bingo deadline is over.  
> For now, must try to move on to next prompt....
> 
> Please enjoy!

Steve had never been much for sweets. Partly because he’d never really been able to afford any as a kid, but also it was a bit of a danger to his health. Simple sugars never really seemed to agree with him much. He’d learned that lesson after he and Bucky had spent the better part of two weeks saving up what they could from odd jobs around the neighborhood, then pooled their earnings together to buy the biggest pack of gummy bears they could find. They’d proceeded to sprint home, break open the bag, and gorged on them ever so slowly, savoring each tough, chewy morsel.

It was a mere three fistfuls in that Steve’s hands began to shake, and his heart felt like it would beat out of his chest at high speed, and no matter how big a breath he took, it felt like there just wasn’t enough air in the room. In the end, it had all ended with Steve sucking down his inhaler after one of the worst asthma attacks he’d ever had. From then on, he’d made a point to stay away from sugar – gummy bears, most especially (though he’d still peered forlornly at the gaggle of children that would rush to the candy shop each day after school).

Fast forward a few years and one supper serum later, and Steve found he could eat pretty much anything he damn well pleased without so much as getting a stomachache. He’d been too wrapped up in the war to really pay that much mind at first, but after the ice, he’d taken the time to explore his options. Sushi, Kimchi, Philly-cheese steak, pizza with every topping under the sun. He hadn’t really put much energy into the sweeter side of it, until one fateful day when he’d had his eyes opened to his unbeknownst love of dark chocolate.

The first time had been an accident. Tony was a man of acquired tastes. Aka expensive tastes. Aka one could probably run a small country on the amount he shelled out when he took anyone out to a nice dinner. So Steve had been a bit hesitant when he’d stumbled across a triangular cardboard prism labeled in bright red on a black background the word Toblerone. The name sounded vaguely familiar, something someone had mentioned during the war but hadn’t paid much mind to – as he’d had more important things to think about at the time – and he was fairly certain he’d seen Natasha eating out of a similar yellow box before.

Curious and figuring that it wouldn’t hurt to try a piece, Steve had opened the oddly shaped box and tried a piece.

And instantly fell in love.

Before he knew it, the bar was devoured and he was licking off whatever had melted and stuck to his fingers.

Which, of course, is when Tony decided to walk in from the other room, only to stop dead in his tracks and openly stare at Steve – who had also subsequently frozen mid-lick.

Tony had blinked rapidly, breaking him out of the trance first, and didn’t speak a word as he’d closed the distance in three large steps to take Steve’s hand to lick off what was left of the chocolate for him, even going so far as to slip two whole fingers into his mouth until his lips caressed the base knuckle as his tongue did it’s ever best to lick every last bit of the chocolate away. Once his task was finished and an entirely different digit of Steve’s was aching for similar attention, Tony used the now clean hand to pull Steve toward the bedroom to do just that.

The very next day, Steve found a rather healthy supply of the black triangular prisms neatly stacked into a perfect pyramid on the kitchen counter. Steve would have complained about the fact that Tony could have used that five-hundred+ dollars on something far more worthwhile if Steve himself hadn’t been the very reason they seemed to disappear so quickly – and it certainly didn’t escape his attention that the pile was restocked nearly twice a week.

So it was not at all an odd occurrence when Steve, newly returned a day of nothing but meetings – he was starting to understand why Tony skipped out on so many of them; too many in a single day was surprisingly exhausting, considering the fact that he generally remained sitting for most of it – grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, snatched a Dark Toblerone from the pile, and sat himself on the couch before asking JARVIS to turn on the latest episode of whatever was on last. Steve frowned thoughtfully when an older episode of Doctor Who illuminated the screen. Looks like Bruce was back early from Brazil.

Didn’t really matter anyway, because Steve’s attention was more focused on the triangular sweet held in his hand. He took no time in opening the package and snapping off the first near-black pre-cut triangle from the bar.

Holding the piece close, he closed his eyes and inhaled the rich scent of the succulent treat, already feeling his mouth tingle in anticipation in its Pavlovian response. He brought he piece to his lips and plopped it into his mouth, humming as the bold taste hit his tongue and made every taste bud sing with pleasure.

Steve let his head fall back till it rested on the cushion behind him and slowly chewed the piece, taking his time and letting his own warmth melt it a bit to allow the taste to reach every corner of his mouth. It had been reduced to little more than a thick, chocolatey syrup before he finally swallowed it down with another appreciative hum. He didn’t even open his eyes as he broke off another piece to push between his lips to start all over again.

He was a little more than halfway through the bar when he heard from across the room, “Should I leave you two alone?”

Steve opened his eyes to see his boyfriend walking in, tablet in hand, with a smug smile plastered across his smug face, vaguely wondering if Tony interrupting his chocolatey bliss moments was going to become a habit. Not that he minded if it got his the same reaction it had last time.

“Haha,” Steve responded as he put down the chocolate in favor of the water bottle he was now grateful he’d had the foresight to bring with him. The thick texture of the chocolate had made him thirsty. He brought the bottle to his lips as he asked, “You been in the workshop all day?”

Tony’s shoulders lowered in a sudden disappointed slump, but when Steve looked to his face for any reason as to why, he found none. Huh.

“Yeah, just finished up Redwing’s energy shield capabilities.”

“Nice. Sam’ll be happy. I know he worries about the little guy when he lets it out on missions.”

“Better be,” Tony muttered as he went back to fiddling with the tablet. “Took me and JARVIS five simulations to get the size-energy ratio where it needed to be.”

“Sixteen simulations, sir,” JARVIS corrected, being the troll that he is.

“Hey! That’s hardly the point! That little pest can now withstand a good five Hulk hits. The real and only noteworthy point here,” he hissed at JARVIS, “is that he better be damn near thrilled.”

Steve rolled his eyes with an exasperated but endeared smile, and added in a mollifying tone, “I’m sure Sam will be very grateful. And even if he’s not, I’m sure proud of you.”

Tony glared at the placating tone but his blush made it not nearly as intimidating as Steve was sure Tony had intended.

“Whatever,” Tony scoffed as he continued on past Steve and toward the kitchen.

Steve chuckled and shook his head as he took another drink of—

“You gonna finish those?”

Steve swallowed his current mouthful and pivoted his head to find Tony half turned back to face the soldier with a curious expression. Steve looked down to the water in his hands, then down to the unfinished chocolate bar in his lap, assuming by the wording that Tony was referring to the latter. “I probably shouldn’t—”

“But you will?” Tony asked, cutting him off.

Steve returned his, now suspicious narrow-eyed, gaze back to Tony whose expression had gone from simply curious to insistent.

“I…guess?”

Tony made an affirming noise in the back of his throat.

And that seemed to be all either of them was going to say on the matter as they continued to stare at each other, right up until Tony took a lungful breath to announce, “Right.”

He took a few steps to continue on his way, stopping only once to again turn back with an authoritative, “Carry on,” before finally disappearing into the hall.

Steve just stared at the empty doorway, mouth open and brows furrowed in utter confusion. A rather loud explosion from the TV had him turning back to see what perils the Doctor had gotten himself into this time, deciding to chalk the odd behavior up to just Tony being Tony.

He watched as the doctor – number four, if he was remembering Bruce’s descriptions correctly. It was another few minutes before the baddie of the week was finally revealed, something he and his friend – no, companion – kept calling Cybermen. Though the more he watched, the more he wondered if Dr. Doom wasn’t a also a fan of the show, considering there were a suspicious number of similarities between these Cyber-whatevers and the Doom—

His thought stream was cut short by a series of banging and shuffling noises coming from behind him. Turning to look, he saw Tony in the kitchen apparently doing his level best to open and close every drawer, cabinet, and cupboard in the room. Twice.

Steve continued to watch him through his second go-around until Tony, mission obviously not yet accomplished, did the same to the fridge, the oven, the dishwasher…the garbage?

“Are you looking for something?”

Tony didn’t even look up, deciding instead to walk straight to the toaster, picked it up in both hands, and brought it to eye level to peer inside its slots, completely ignoring the shower of crumbs that cascaded to the counter. “Nope.”

Steve wasn’t quite sure what to do with that answer given the man’s actions. He opened his mouth as though he actually knew an appropriate response, but then closed it when he realized that there really wasn’t one.

Turning back once again to the TV, he was met with a commercial for dog food, which wasn’t at all stimulating enough to distract him from the crazy that was going on behind him.

He shifted to grab the remote from the table, making the wrapping from the chocolate in his lap shuffle loudly. Right, he still hadn’t finished it.

He sat back and pulled at the foil to slide out the unfinished chocolate.

A dark shape making a quick movement in the corner of his eye was enough to spark his reflexes as his head swiveled….to find Tony at the wall beside the couch, seemingly correcting the angle of a hanging picture.

Now, Steve knew Tony was a perfectionist to a fault, but usually only with the important things: the designing of SI products, engineering and testing of Avengers battle paraphernalia, his clothes, making sure to kiss Steve each night before going to sleep - even on nights spent apart, Tony would send texts of a kiss emoji or ten – his hair. But everything else? He never made the bed, happy to keep it a jumble of chaos, his clothes rarely ever made it into the hamper – okay, Steve may be a little at fault for that, but when he’s actively peeling an eager Tony out of his clothes, tidiness is hardly the first thing on Steve’s mind, and how could anyone really blame him?), he never put the clean dishes away, and he certainly never gave a second thought to the straightness of the paintings on the walls. 

“Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Tony hummed absentmindedly as he stepped back to admire his work.

“Are you feeling okay?”

“Peachy keen, honeybunch. Why do you ask?”

Steve heaved a sigh as he turned back to his chocolate with a resigned, “No reason.”

Steve plucked off a piece of chocolate…

And felt he cushion beside him shift and move. Steve almost didn’t want to look, too afraid of what oddity his apparently insane boyfriend was partaking in now, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly turned his gaze to see the Tony Stark…fluffing and rearranging couch cushions.

Steve quickly plucked off another piece and shoved both into his mouth. Obviously one just was not going to be nearly enough to distract him from whatever madness this was.

“Fucking finally!”

The hissed curse and an array of limbs near catapulting themselves over the back of the couch were Steve’s only warnings before he suddenly had a lapful of Tony, who promptly took Steve’s face between his hands and kissed him, skipping right past chaste and going right to tongue. Lots of tongue.

Steve’s hands went to grasp Tony’s hips out of reflex, but once he got his bearings and stopped wondering what the hell was happening (because who the fuck cares?!), he pushed back into the kiss with just as much ferocity as Tony was giving. Tony certainly was the better kisser out of the two, but Steve was no slouch in this area and he was more than happy to prove it.

The soldier’s hands moved up Tony’s back to pull him in more, one going right to the engineer’s neck in a possessive hold that he knew Tony loved, earning a deep moan for his efforts.

It was passionate and sexy and…odd. Not ‘bad’ odd, not even a little. It was actually one of their better kisses, but there was definitely something a off about it. He’d say it was the chocolate, which was certainly something new, but if anything, the bitter sweetness of the dark chocolate mixed with Tony was hot as hell, and they were definitely going to have a discussion about that at a later point when his tongue wasn’t so preoccupied with Tony’s, which seemed to be doing it’s own acrobatic act into every corner of his…oh. Oooh.

Steve’s enthusiasm slowly melted away as he rolled his eyes. Tony apparently got the hint that Steve was no longer participating and backed off with a loud pop and a lip lick that could only be described as obscene to catch any of the chocolate that had found its way there. The sight was almost enough to have Steve diving back in, but his exasperation at the fact that one of the best kisses –quite possibly the best kiss – they had ever shared only happened because Tony was too eccentric to simply ask for a piece of Steve’s chocolate like a normal human being won out.

“What’s up, buttercup?” Tony asked a little breathless. “I was just getting into it.” 

With another eye roll just to make sure his annoyance was clear, Steve took up the last piece of chocolate and held it out to Tony with a pointed look. “If you wanted a piece, you could have just asked.”

Tony leaned back just enough to look at the presented triangle of goodness, then back up to Steve with a blank stare.

“Not to mention there’s an entire pile of it back there on the count—”

Steve was resorted to shocked silence when Tony took the proffered chocolate only to immediately slip it into Steve’s mouth. They remained frozen that way, an erotic tableau, for several seconds before Tony slipped his fingers from between Steve’s lips.

Steve couldn’t resist catching the digits between his teeth in a playful nip before releasing them in favor of chewing the piece of dark chocolate while giving Tony a silently questioning stare.

Tony just smiled in that way that made Steve’s chest tighten under the weight of the love and unyielding desire he felt for this man, and slowly slid his arms around Steve’s neck until their lips were all but touching.

“It tastes better this way.”

And who was Steve to argue when Tony spent the rest of the evening proving it to him?


End file.
